


Let's See If We Can Shock Galar

by TrixxRem



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Coming Out, Love, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, True Love, don't cry leon!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixxRem/pseuds/TrixxRem
Summary: After Raihan accidently posts a revealing picture on Pokegram, the trio decides to officially confirm their relationship
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of an old fic of mine, Big Reveal, Not Surprised, Which I have taken down

Raihan sets Leon’s old champion cape on arm of the couch, just out of sight of the camera. Piers hands him Leon’s worn snapback and he gently sets it next to the tripod on the coffee table. He an Piers sat on the couch and adjust themselves to be center in the frame.

“Are you sure this is how you want to do this Love?” Raihan asks, looking at Leon, who was sat on the love seat behind the camera.

“I’m sure, we need to get ahead of this before the rumors get too out of hand. And besides I’m tired of pretending that I’m just your flatmate, pretending that I don’t spend every night squished between you.”

“Alright guys, this will be live so, try to keep it somewhat clean. Lee I know you wont struggle with that, but you” Raihan points at the rocker on the couch, “please try to keep the f-bomb to a minimum.”

“Ta ta, I’ll try m’ best” Piers says rolling his eyes.

Raihan reached forward and pulled his laptop closer to himself and pulled up the Poketube Live app and starting the feed.

“Hey guys, I’m changing up the format for today, as you can see I have Pie here with me today, so instead of doing my typical Monday training montage I took the weekend off and we’re gonna do a Q&A instead.” He leaned back into the couch and puts an arm around Piers, “And why are we changing it up today, Love?”

“Wouldn’t happen t’ be cause my new single is dropin’ today would it?” Piers says.

“Aren’t you so smart -oof” Piers elbowed Raihan, “Okay I deserved that, but really, I figured why not switch it up and promote his first new song in six years. I have a list of questions form Pokegram and Pidgiter, but if any good ones come up in the chat we will answer them too.”

Raihan snapped and his Rotom-phone zipped into his hand from the coffee table. “How ya’ have that damn thin’ trained so bloody well is beyond me.” Piers gripes settling into Raihan’s side a bit better.

“Years of taking selfies during battle, I’ve had to replace the phone a few times because Roti didn’t listen to me, but that’s another story. Our first question is from @raiANDpie_4eva on Pokegram, she asks, ‘How long have you know, each other? Did you meet as kids?’”

“Mmm… bit a borin’ tale really, we met through ta’ League.” Piers reaches over and scrolls through the questions Raihan had open on his phone, “Got anythin’ better?”

“Oh c’mon, the story is a bit cooler than that! You kicked my ass our first Championship Cup! Your Obstagoon kicked Flygon to the curb, you almost beat Leon that year!”

Leon snorted from behind the camera shaking his head. He remembered the even quite differently, at ten Leon, much like the new champion, didn’t really understand mercy in a battle, and had wiped the floor with poor Piers’s team. Raihan looked at Leon over the camera and shot him a wink.

“You, I, and the cameras remember that day much differently. Leon didn’t even get a chance to use his Charizard, he knocked me out so fast.” Piers folded his arms over his chest and sunk down lower into the couch.

“Nah I still think you coulda been champ instead of him.” Raihan poked Piers’s cheek.

“Yah’, yah’, we both know that I’m amazin’, but Leon is _ace_ , he was born ta’ be champ. Move on.” Behind the camera Piers could see a faint blush creep up Leon’s face.

“@MarlysTennisShoes asked ‘When and how did we start dating?’” Raihan read off the phone.

“Well, I hired this oaf to edit ‘n produce one of my first music vids. We got pretty close and he kept pesterin’ me after. That was three or four years ago.”

“Keeping is short and sweet today are we? Anyways, as most of you know I took the same accelerated stream as Leon, which gave us our Trainer licence at nine instead of twelve, so we graduated high school at fourteen, actually I think Lee may have still even been thirteen. Anyways, I was accepted into Hammerlocke University and because I had won the every Championship Cup since Leon had become Champion, Leader Gladious took me on as his successor. Basically, when I graduated from HLU, and I was the Gym Leader full time, I got bored. I started this Poketube channel and liked it so much that I decided to take some video and sound production courses from Spikemuth Arts College in the off season.” Piers stopped his ramble by putting a finger in front of his mouth.

“No need to brag, find ya’ point” he says.

“Right, sorry, anyways, after I finished at SAC I would take odd jobs to make a bit of spending money, I somehow convinced Pie to let me produce one of music videos. Now we’re at Pies point. I only asked him out like three times. Four is you count me asking for a second date. I still can’t believe you told me ‘I don’t do encores Sweetheart’ after our first date.”

Piers just let an evil smile cross his face.

“Okay, I guess we aren’t doing an encore tonight,” Piers scowled and pinches Raihan’s thigh, “oww, anyways moving on. @dancypants6x9 asks ‘how do I handle having a flatmate and a live in BF?’ Okay, fist of all eww, Pie is way more than just my live in boyfriend, otherwise I make Leon beat it when we need some alone time.”

Leon blushes behind the camera, he definitely beat ‘it’ when they had alone time, though he definitely was not hitting the road and Raihan had implied. Raihan looked at Leon over the camera with a more intense look than before and made a thumbs up motion outside of the camera’s view and Leon nods. He pulled up the chat page and anonymously sent a question.

“Oh look there’s a good one in the chat, a guest asked ‘Is Leon really just your flatmate? Sunday’s pic on Pokegram sure made it look like there was more going on.’” Raihan said pointing at the chat log and pinning the question. “Pie I think it we need to address the rumors about the picture don’t we?”

“I guess we have ta’.” He says.

“So you probably all say the pic from yesterday with the newly hatched zigzagoons and trapinches that had crawled their way in between us. It was too cute not to post the pile of babies between us. Anyways it’s still up if you want to go look, but some rumours have been floating around the internet because of the background of this picture. Particularly the shelf and nightstand in the background.” Raihan leaned forward and grabbed Leon’s hat from the table and Piers pulled Leon’s cape into view. “These two items were in the background, the hat set on the shelf and the cape draped over a chair. Leon’s phone was also on the nightstand on the far side of the bed, where a third person could have easily slept. Some of my followers as well as Lee and Pie’s did a bit of internet sleuthing. And by last night a few articles were circulating. Basically they had figured out that Lee and I own this two bedroom condo in Hammerlocke, but Lee has posted pictures of his home office. They even found the floor plan and mapped out where the furniture was positioned. Basically they _“prooved’_ that Lee either sleeps on the couch in his office or he was in bed with us.”

Leon lifted himself off the loveseat and shuffled around the camera carefully to squeeze in between Raihan and Piers, who shifted to let him sit down. “I can tell you I don’t sleep on the couch in our office.” Leon leans over and pulls Raihan in for a kiss, then does the same with Piers. “The ‘proof’ these people found might be creepy, but they weren’t wrong. So we decided it was time to tell everyone, before the rumours go too out of hand.”

Raihan gently rubbed Leon’s thigh while Piers rested his head on his shoulder. “Take your time love” Raihan whispers to him.

“My story isn’t as cute as theirs, I’ve known I was gay since I was eleven or twelve years old, but I was forced to hide that part of myself by Rose, he always said it would ruin my Champion image. But I have know I was in love with Raihan since our first Championship Cup, the one I won then became Champion. I had always been attracted to Piers but, I never really developed feelings for him until Raihan and I bought this place.” Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, lowering his chin, letting his hair fall into his face.

“I knew after everything that happened with Rose that Leon needed out of Wyndon. I knew he never wanted to live there in the first place, that Rose had force him to move out there to better control him. So I found this place, it’s not far from the train station so Leon is able to commute to Wyndon as necessary. Pie and I were dating but it was still pretty new and I wanted to move out of the castle so it seemed like a good idea.”

“I figured it would be fine.” Leon lifts his head, “I figured I would see the two of them together and I could move on, there are lots of gay and bi men in Galar. The opposite happened though, instead of getting over Raihan, I fell for Piers as well. I always knew polygamy was legal here but I had never really considered it because most everyone is monogamous anyways.” Leon was the colour of a tamato berry at this point.

“I can see you all in the chat screaming “how did you tell them”, so Leon how did you tell us?” Raihan smirks.

“I’ll tell ya’, bloody git walked in on us is how!” Piers cackles.

“I froze, dearling in the headlights frozen. The blood had rained out of my brain, to, ughhh, other places, so fast that I just stood there wide eyed for I’d say close to ten seconds. Which doesn’t seem like a long time but I swear it felt like a hundred years. Eventually, after slapping my hands over my eyes I might add, I backed my way across the hall to my room.”

“We made ourselves presentable, enough, we went to talk to him, it was my fault he walked in on us, I was late, and I hadn’t locked the door. Needless to say, neither did he.” Leon groaned and le his head drop into his lap.

Raihan rubs a soothing hand up and down Leon’s back and clears his throat. “This lead to Leon confessing to us. He admitted that he had strong feelings for both of us and that he was sorry. Poor guy was a mess, he couldn’t stop crying, he kept apologizing and promising to move out. I was speechless, Piers knew I had had feeling for Leon, how it started as a crush when we were kids and how they had come back once we moved in together. Ultimately is was Piers who got the three of us together, because he flat out ask if Lee wanted to join us.”

“Spare them the details Raihan, please!” Leon begged, shooting up and slapping a hand over Raihan’s mouth.

“I still have no regrets.” Is all Piers adds.

“That was about two years ago, but we have been keeping this on the down low for a while now, but it was only a matter of time before it got out, we already slipped up ourselves, so we wanted to tell everyone on our terms.” Raihan waves his hand is a circle, “That’s all we have for today, we’ll probably do another Q&A soon because the chat is still going crazy and **#RaihanxLeonxPiers** is already trending on Pidgiter. Say bye guys.”

Piers waves and Leon smiles at the camera before Raihan leans over and hits the stop button on the camera.

“Holy shit, we just told everyone.” Leon breathing quickly picks up and he bends over and shoved his head between his legs.

Piers rubs his back while Raihan sits down on the floor next to him. “Hey, Hey relax, it’s gonna be okay.” Leon’s breathing starts to slow, and he lifts his head and slips from the couch and into his boyfriend’s lap.

“Okay, I have to edit my video for tomorrow. You relax here with Pie, watch one of those stupid cop shows you two like so much.”

Leon shakes his head, before crawling back up onto the couch into his other boyfriends lap. “Cop shows are great. You’re just to boring to enjoy them.” He mutters.

Raihan just laughs as he gets up so he can put away all his filming equipment. Once the lights and tripod were stashed in the closed and the camera was stored in its case Raihan dropped a kiss onto Piers and Leon’s foreheads before making his way into their home office (formally Leon’s bedroom).


	2. Chapter 2

In the month since their announcement video had gone live, not as much had changed in Leon's life. He was still the President of the Pokemon League and Chairman of the Battle Tower, but now he was also publicly boyfriend to Gym Leader Raihan and former Gym Leader Piers. Raihan was less careful about the picture he posted, and had change the lock screen on his Rotom-phone to a picture of Leon kissing Piers on the cheek while the rocker sports a scowl. Piers would hold his hand in public and Raihan would give Leon his ice type resistant sweater to wear to work on days there was a blizzard on Route 10.

But Leon was still the President of the Pokemon League and Chairman of the Battle Tower. He still organized the events and tournaments the new Champion participated in, he was still the last hurdle to conquer to move to the higher levels in the Battle Tower. Leon was still the current number one ranked trainer in the World Coronation Series. All this, after coming out of the closet, Leon was all this, but not because he was gay, not because he was in a relationship with two men. He was all this because he was dedicated, because he loved people and pokemon, not because he was perfect, but because he worked hard.

Leon was still the President of the Pokemon League and Chairman of the Battle Tower even though Rose had said that he would lose it all if anyone ever found out he was gay. Leon can still remember the tightness in his chest from the day of their coming out live stream. The panic that he couldn’t help feeling because he had always been told that he would lose everything if people found out he was gay. When Rose had walked in on him once, he had been making out with the boy from Unova who had been training with him that summer. Leon had just graduated high school, he had just turned fourteen and Rose took away the last of the freedoms he had after that. After an hour long lecture the ex-Chairman made it very clear that it was not okay to kiss other boys. It was wrong and filthy.

That was the year Rose forced Leon to move from Postwick to Wyndon. Instead of having him attend classes at Wyndon University, he hired a tutor to administer lessons in a small room a couple floors below his office in the Rose Tower. As Leon aged, Rose took more and more, and gave less and less. By the time Leon turned sixteen, Rose had total control over his life. His day was packed with working out, training, lessons, and meetings. Rose would pick his dates for galas and events, it was usually a daughter of his latest sponsor, their logo on his cape and their daughter on his arm. As Rose continued to drill his homophobic views into Leon’s mind, Leon began to hate himself more and more. He tried so hard to like girls, hated that he couldn’t, hated that the two or three times a year he saw Raihan made his heart beat fast and his palms sweat.

He especially missed Raihan during this time. They went from seeing each other every day at school to never seeing him at all. After they graduated, Raihan took an apprenticeship at the Hammerlocke Gym and was taking courses at Hammerlocke University. Fallowing his Pokegram and Poketube account didn’t help that much either. Leon felt like he was watching through a window, just out of reach. He saw Raihan every year when Raihan would challenge him for the champion title, face to face, a quick hand shake and an intense battle, Raihan came closer and closer every year, but never quite close enough to defeat Leon. After the battle, Rose would give him thirty minutes in the locker room to shower and change into a fresh uniform before he was whisked away to interview after interview. Rose would then make him go to a gala where he would entertain and charm his current and potential sponsors. He never got to go to the party the other challengers went to.

Leon was the President of the Pokemon League because Rose incited the second Darkest Day. Leon was Chairman of the Battle Tower because he had lost to the new Champion. He lost to the new champion because he was injured. He was injured because he threw a pokeball at the hell dragon that was Eternatus. He threw a pokeball at Eternatus because he was distracted. He was distracted, not because they were in the middle of the second darkest day, but because he had caught Piers and Raihan making out in the halls of the stadium before the original championship match.

He didn’t blame Raihan or Piers for not telling him, he had lost touch with Raihan, and had never really been more than an acquaintance of Piers’s. He had handed his social media over to a manager two years before, he didn’t even have a Rotom-phone at the time. He knew it was a bad idea to move in with Raihan when he offered, but it was a better idea than staying in Wyndon alone. It was fine, a bi man and a gay man can live together, it would be fine. Leon figured his stupid childhood crush would go away, Raihan was dating Piers anyways. Leon realized it was not fine, not after the first time Piers had stayed over, and Leon had jerked off to the sound of Raihan and Piers having sex. At this point Leon knew he was in too deep, his feelings for Raihan had only intensified, but he had also developed feelings for the rock star.

Leon was the President of the Pokemon League and Chairman of the Battle Tower, so he threw himself into work. He didn’t want to move out of their apartment, but he also knew he had to distance himself from the other two, especially after Raihan asked if he was okay if Piers could move in. Leon was up at 4:30am every day to go for a run, then shower and change quickly before getting breakfast at a little bakery in Wyndon when it opened at 6am. He would work until the Tower opened to trainers for the day. After a long day of battles Leon would go to the gym or train his pokemon until 9:30pm, then he would take the last train back to Hammerlock at 10pm. He would usually try to be asleep by 11pm, rinse and repeat the next day. This went on for almost six months before Raihan mentioned something.

_“Are you avoiding me or something?” Raihan asked when Leon walked in the door. Leon stood there frozen in place._

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Don’t play dumb with me. We live together and I literally have not seen you in two weeks.” Leon’s shoulders sagged and he trudged over to the couch to sit next to Raihan._

_“I guess I have been pretty busy lately.” He says._

_“No shit man, you need a break. Pie has a thing with Marns on Saturday, you and I are gonna get a few drinks, hell maybe we’ll even break into the stadium and have a battle.” Raihan hold out his hand, and Leon shakes it with a small smirk,_

_“Is it really considered breaking in when you’re in total control of the stadium’s schedule?” Leon stood with a yawn, turning towards his bedroom._

_“You’re no fun” Raihan pulls on a lock of Leon’s long hair, “but seriously, be ready by four on Saturday. Okay?”_

_Leon waves his hand in an affirming gesture as he yawns and shuts his door._

It was that fateful Saturday that he had walked in on the two, he had been ready for a half hour and wanted to see what was taking Raihan so long to get ready. It turned out that Piers had not already left like he had though. Piers was the reason Raihan was late, so there Leon stood, like a deerling in headlights, while Piers had Raihan withering underneath him.

_Blood drained from his brain, into his cheeks, and his dick. It wasn’t until Raihan had cracked his eyes open and looked Leon dead in the face that he was finally able to turn and run away. Slamming his door behind himself he guiltily palmed himself through his jeans, trying to will his erection away. But even picturing dead wooloo, and his naked grandma didn’t help. He flopped onto his bed, slowly lowering the zipper on his trousers and pulling his aching cock from its confines. It was supposed to be quick, guilty and quick, get it over with, pretend it didn’t happen, then get blackout drunk with Raihan. Totally forgotten the next day. That was until his door opened, Raihan coming in with Piers on his heels, just as Leon came into his fist._

_“Leon! Oh my god! Ughhhhh” Raihan so eloquently had stuttered._

_Tears formed in Leon’s eyes immediately, “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help it, I’ve tried to get over my feelings for you two, but I can’t, then I saw you like that and it was SO HOT, this was the only way it would go away.” Tears streamed down his face openly as he tried to grab a pillow to cover his lower half._

_“What are you saying? Feelings for us?” Raihan asked, not making eye contact with Leon._

_“Yes, I’m sorry, I thought living with you would help my feelings for you go away, but I just developed feelings for Piers as well. I couldn’t help it, I’ll move out, I promise! You won’t have to see me again really!”_

_Raihan just stood in the doorway dumbly staring at Leon, Piers scooched around him to sit next to Leon on the bed. “We aren’t gonna ask ya ta’ move out. I think Raihan might have something ta say though,” Piers locked eyes with Raihan, “Don’t cha’ Babe?”_

_“You have feelings for me?” He whispered, falling back against the wall next to the door. Leon nodded, “How long Leon?, How long have you had feelings for me?” Raihan demanded._

_“Since our gym challenge, since before I became champion. Though I didn’t realize until we were closer to thirteen.” Leon whispered._

_“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Raihan slid down the wall._

_“Rose.” Leon said, “Then not wanting to hurt Piers.”_

_“I had feelings, no I have feelings for you too.” Raihan started to crawl towards the two on the bed. “They came back after we moved in together.”_

_“You like me back?” Leon’s face fell, as he turned to Piers, “I have feelings for you too, Piers.”_

_Piers wiped Leon’s face with the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing, before taking Leon’s face in his hands and gently kissed him on the lips. “Ya know, I think words are failin’ all oh us right now. Why don’t you join us and all three of us can work this out together.” Piers reached his hand out to Raihan, who took it and kissed his knuckles before placing a gentle kiss on Leon’s cheek._

_“It’s up to you Lee.”_

_“Yes, please.”_

As embarrassed as Leon was that night he still does not regret saying yes. He would not have the two most amazing boyfriends if he had not. He reaches up and closes his laptop screen, and tidies his papers for the evening. He opens the top drawer of his desk and slips the small velvet box into his trouser pocket. Leon was the President of the Pokemon League and Chairman of the Battle Tower, and after this evening hopefully he would be Fiancé to Galar’s Dragon Gym Leader and most famous Punk Rocker, the loves of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I did name the previous dragon leader after Raihan's Duraludon in bukkunkun's The Seas Between Us - you should go check it out!!


End file.
